Things I Know About You
by LizzieBeth91
Summary: Letters between HP characters. A kind of 5 Things You Never Knew About...
1. I Understand You

**A/N: So this is my take on the 10 things you never knew about…Mine is going to be letters from one character to another, because I'm trying to get better at letters. And cause I'm slack it's only going to be 5. Sorry.**

At 8:30 in the morning there was a tapping on the window and Molly ran in to let the barn owl in. She took the letter off it and sat down to read.

Dear Mum,

I know now why you did what you did. I know why you killed Bellatrix. It was because you saw her attack Ginny and that made you so very, very mad. You couldn't see straight, and you threw your whole self into the battle to save not only her but Luna and Hermione too.

I know that you dreamt about Dad the night before your first train trip, then couldn't believe it when you saw him and tripped over your own feet in surprise. I understand that now too.

I know you hated that you couldn't spoil us rotten like Narcissa Malfoy could to Draco. But you did in your own way, by giving us each other. I understand now why you had so many of us.

I know why you never gave up on any of us. You always hoped that we would eventually come back into your arms, because you couldn't imagine you without the rest of us. I understand now why you still make Fred a Christmas jumper.

I know that some of our spouses you didn't approve of fully. Fleur, Audrey and Angelina, but you still treated them with respect, the same way you treat Hermione and Harry because it was the fair thing to do. Because you had just gotten out of a long battle against predjudice, and you didn't want to have to face anymore ever again. I understand why you accepted my wife despite your misgivings.

I understand why you did all the things you did Mum, you did them because you loved us, and we loved you back. I hope you can teach me to instill those feelings in my daughter. The newest Weasley sits here in the crook of my arm, and she looks just like you. With her here now, I finally understand you.

I Love You Mum, and I'm Sorry,

Percy

P.S: Her name is Molly Weasley. I hope you approve mum.

'Arthur! Oh Arthur! Audrey had the baby! It's a girl! A baby girl!' Molly shouted, giddy with happiness tears streaming down her cheeks as Arthur ran in.

**A/N:** **Ok, so this popped into my head and I had to write it. Please review! My mum's making me a scrapbook for my birthday (18! In two weeks!) and she made a page about me getting into her lipstick that's titled Mischief Managed! How awesome is my Mum? **


	2. I Just Wanna Say

**I Just Wanna Say**

My Dearest Narcissa,

I just want to say, that I know why you never reconciled with Andy till now. You knew that Andy would forgive you for waiting, but Bella never would if you didn't wait.

I just want to say, that I know how much you hated the Dark Lord, because he tore apart your family.

I just want to say, that I know how much it killed you inside to not be able to care for Draco yourself. I know because I felt the same way.

I just want to say, that I know that you always thought that you were plain compared to your sisters, but you were always the prettiest. You shone.

I just want to say, that I know you never took the Dark Mark, but didn't try to stop Draco or I, because you didn't want to foist your beliefs on anyone else. That's how this whole mess started.

I regret a lot of things in my lifetime, but the one thing I don't regret is you. I just want to say, that I love you.

Always,

Lucius

Narcissa sighed and held the letter against her black clad chest, Andy on one side of her, Draco on the other. Lucius' letter came two days after the owl from Azkaban saying he'd died in his sleep. The night of their wedding anniversary. Narcissa stepped forward to the open grave, shaking off her sister and son. She dropped a white narcissus onto the coffin, the first flower he'd ever bought her.

"I just want to say, that I miss you' she whispered into the cold air.

**A/N: **I had one for Ginny written and ready to post this morning, but this jumped into my head and refused to leave. The prompt thing is from 'Since You Been Gone' by Powderfinger. I have (in this order) Ginny, Ron, Albus the second, Percy, Fred the first, Lily the second, Luna, Neville and Arthur. Please review and make suggestions for people. At the moment I don't want to do a Harry one.


	3. I'll Hold Your Hand For Always

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone for both the reviews and the birthday wishes! It's actually not until the 30th, but thankyou. Without further ado….

**I Will Hold Your Hand For Always**

Dear Ginny,

I know that you chose Severus, not harry. He picked albus and you said Severus because despite all he'd done, all he'd said, he saved us all. For the sake of the woman he loved. You chose the name because you'd do the same for Harry.

I know that you were ecstatic that Hermione had Rose the same year you had Albus, because she'd waited so long, and you'd felt her pain as much as she had.

I know you're scared to death of turning 50, the only thing keeping you calm is that by some miracle you and Luna were born only a day apart.

I know you always felt guilty for Fred's death. Not that he'd died, but because if you'd had to lose one of the twins, you'd have picked him.

I know the guilt consumed you the day of the funeral. That's why you slipped your hand into mine while we walked there, just like when we were little. You whispered words that broke my heart 'Never let go.'

And now, we gather for your 50th birthday. I'll give you this letter then, containing my promise to you. If you let me, I'll hold your hand forever.

Love Always,

Ron

**A/N:** Just a little bit of sibling sentimentality for you all. Please tell me what you think. Next up is Ron's. Might even end up here tonight. I already have the next three written in my notebook. I write them on the train and it was late today. Can anyone explain to me the logic of a train station in zone 3, but the bus stop (just outside it I might add) in zone 4? That would help.


	4. You're The One I Love

**You're the One I Love**

Ron,

I know that you always hated that your Patronus was so small, while Harry's was so large, but as you pointed out, at least it wasn't (isn't) a poodle. It never mattered to me, just showed that you were always, always loyal. Besides, you're the one I love, not your Patronus.

I know you were so terrified that I'd leave you after Fred died. You were so busy taking care of Ginny to worry about me. I was busy doing the same thing for Harry though and you got worried. Terrified that I'd take off with him. You're the one I love, not Harry.

I know you came back to us in your sleep for nights after you left. I know because I felt your presence in the tent. I also know you don't believe that, but it's true, I could feel you, because you're the one I love.

I know you saw me on the train platform before the train left the first time, and that you fell backwards over Percy's trunk, because I saw it all. I didn't know until your mother told me about the 'Prewett' family curse why though. You tripped because I'm the one you love.

I know that, much as you pretend to dislike it, you adore the movie 'Mona Lisa Smile' because it was the first one we went to see together and because it makes you realise how lucky you are to have smart, beautiful opinionated me. Those are your words not mine. I keep your secret though, because you're the one I love.

It's our 15th wedding anniversary today, and I'm leaving this on your pillow, just a simple letter from your simple bride telling you that you are my past, present and future. You are now, and have been since that moment on the platform (because Grangers have a curse too, we fall for the people that make fools of themselves for us) the one I love.

Love,

Hermione Weasley

**A/N: **Don't panic, I will explain the 'Prewett' curse to you properly. Please tell me your thoughts. Albus Severus is next, but not until tomorrow.


	5. I'm So Proud

**I'm So Proud**

Dear Albus,

I know you always, always wanted to be a Keeper like Uncle Ron, but gave it to Rose in friendly games, playing Chaser instead. You were good too. But, you never played at school, because if you went for any position it'd be Keeper and you didn't want to take that away from her. I was so proud.

I know you chose begged the hat to put you in Hufflepuff, so that Scorpius Malfoy (who'd just been sorted) would be protected. I also know that you were broken-hearted when Rose did the same thing so she could be with you, and tried to convince her to change to something she actually wanted. I was so proud.

I know you were hoping Scorpius would fall for Rose, but weren't surprised when he went for Lily instead. I also know that you went to Uncle Ron for advice on how to deal with it. I was so proud of you, because you handled it better than James.

I know it was you that broke James' nose when he beat up Scorpius. I also know it was you who took them to up to the hospital wing so Lily wouldn't see them, and I was so proud.

I know you were so scared at Lily and Scorpius' wedding; sure you were going to screw up and object. You told me once that you almost did, but changed your mind, choosing her happiness over your own. You were the best best man they could have hoped for. I was so proud.

It's your turn now; we're gathered at the Burrow for your wedding to Alice Longbottom. You've even invited Dudley, even though you don't like him, solely because he's family and that's what's important to you. He and your father are talking in the yard now. You were a wonderful baby, a beautiful boy, a marvellous young man and now you're a glorious man. I'm so proud.

Love always,

Mum

**A/N:** Ok, so I know this isn't compatible with 'Shuffling', but I just thought it'd be good to have Al and Scorpius be best friends and Scorp fall for Lily. Kind of a history repeating itself. As always tell me what you think. Next is Percy!


	6. I'll Never Let Go

**A/N: **More Weasley for you. Enjoy, and thank you to all who reviewed, especially sums96 who reviewed each chapter and Amy Fitzgerald because her review completely made my morning. And on with the show…

**I'll Never Let Go**

I know you blame yourself, but there was nothing any of us could have done. If you'd tried to stop it, you'd have died too. You are my son, and so was he and I refuse to let go of either of you.

I know that growing up, you felt like the odd one out. Too young for Bill and Charlie, too boring for the twins and too old for Ron and Ginny. Yet you had a place, right here in my arms. Taking care of the family when I couldn't, so no I won't let go.

I know you'll always feel guilty for leaving, for waiting so long to come back to us. I forgive you; I forgave you seconds after you walked out the door. I was mad because I thought you'd let go, before I was ready. I'll never be ready for that.

I know you fell over a crack in the pavement when you first saw Audrey, knocking yourself out. You were mortified for the first five seconds when you woke up, until you realised you were in her arms. You knew then, that you would never let go.

I know why you've held in all this pain for so long, you think you don't deserve to feel as bad as the rest of us because you left him behind for so long. It's time for you to let go of those thoughts.

You're here, crying in my arms, pouring your heart out, and I promise Percy that I'll never let go.

Arthur thought these things, but didn't say them out loud, but was sure his son could hear them loud and clear. They sat for hours, Arthur letting Percy pour out his emotions, so that they could begin to move on.

**A/N:** Next on my list are Fred (the first), Lily (the second), Luna, Neville and Arthur. I am as always; open to suggestion of whom you'd like to see after them, even if it's just who you want a letter from. Please review, they make me smile.


	7. I Don't Belong

**A/N:** Hello again! I'm back with a Fred chapter this time. I also have a Lily chapter but that's all at the moment. Sorry Amy, only two today but, I am writing a Neville one (Luna will have to wait, she's being stubborn) and I offer up a one shot called 'Cursed Blessings' explaining the Prewett curse.

**I Don't Belong**

Forge,

I know you've left, and I know you had to, because you were saving Percy and Harry and Hermione so they could save the world. But mostly you were saving our little brother, only I wish you hadn't been so noble, cause without you here I don't belong.

I know you always felt guilty for the things you did to Ron, and for dragging me into them. The things is though, that I would have done anything you did, said anything you said, because we were together. There was never any me and you, it was always us. George doesn't belong without Fred.

I know why you slipped and fell that day at the station. Mum told me that Christmas about the curse, and I knew then that I'd let you have Ange. It didn't make it hurt less though. But as much as I didn't want to lose her, I couldn't lose you either. We belong together.

I know you were asking ron to make the Unbreakable Vow to try and protect him. You wanted him to have to obey us so that we could keep him safe. You didn't know he'd die if he broke it. When I found out, it was the first time in my lifetime I remember hating you. It felt wrong, it feels wrong to hate you. You make me belong.

I know you had a future planned for you and Ange. Marriage, kids, ye old white picket fence, just as soon as the war was over. One child named George and one named Roxanne. It kills me that you're never going to have that. It kills me, but yet I live, because I no longer belong with you.

I don't belong with you, but I don't belong without you either. Where does that leave me? I don't belong, not now that you're gone.

Love always,

Gred

George waited until his mother wasn't looking and dropped the letter into Fred's open coffin and walked away from his twin's lifeless body.

**A/N:** I promise the next one is light hearted. I promise. As always, I'm eager for your thoughts.


	8. I Want You To Be Happy

**A/N:** Ok, so it was about 4:30ish in the afternoon here in Aus when I posted the George chapter and promised this one. It's now about 6:30 in the morning here in Aus as I post the promised ones. I was really knackered after work and went to lie down, relinquishing the computer to my dad, and he didn't get off it till about 11pm. So yeah, without further delay….

**I Want You To Be Happy**

I know you loved Scorpius from the first time you met him, because you fell straight into his arms. Grandmum told me about the curse years ago. The reason I never told you was just in case it didn't work out, and you thought you had to love him for always. I only want you to be happy.

I know you think I helped James beat him up, that ypu think I beat him up for loving you while he was my best friend. I didn't though because you were over the moon, and so was he and all I want is for you to be happy.

I know you were so worried when you realised what you felt that you denied it for 3 weeks straight. Until mum caught on and offered you advice. You were scared that by following your heart you'd lose me. Like it'd be that easy to get rid of me. I was furious with you when I found out, because you thought I'd actually want you to be unhappy. It's always been the total opposite.

I know you hate your red hair, when James and I got dad's black, but as we've pointed out, at least yours is managable. Still I helped you dye it black your third year, much as I love it the way it is, because having it black made you happy.

I know it broke your heart when James left for Egypt, and I almost followed him and beat him up, just for making you cry. I would be the happiest man in the universe if you looked this happy every day of your life.

All I want is for you to be happy, that's all I wanted from the moment you said your first word 'Al'. Oh and Lils? I claim godfather.

Albus stood and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. "Hi, I'm Albus, the best man. I'm also the beautiful bride's older brother. I know the best man's speech is normally dedicated to the groom, but as I thought about him all I could think of were things about Lily, so my speech is for my favourite little sister." He smiled at the chuckles around the room, unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.

**A/N:** A little bit of brother sister fluff to help you dry your tears until I post the next sad one. As always, please tell me your thoughts. Reviews make me more eager to write more.


	9. I Want To Thank You

**A/N:** Hello all! So 12 hours difference hey? So that means its quarter to 8 at night here in Aus, making it quarter to 8 in the morning yesterday for you? My head's spinning. Here comes a Neville chapter for your amusement.

**I Want To Thank You**

I know you would have given up anything, you heart, mind, body, soul, even your own mother if it would help us save the world from Voldemort. I know that revelation terrified you, the idea that you would give up your sanity, but you were first in line anyway. For that, I'd like to thank you.

I know you loved Ginny for years, ever since she went to the Yule Ball with you. I know you stepped back when she fell for me, decided instead to be a close friend, and you became the closest (apart from Ron and Hermione) we could have hoped for. Thank you.

I know that Luna broke your heart when she married Rolf, but you still went to their wedding and you didn't cause a scene and congratulated them from the bottom of your heart. I also know you threatened to disembowel Rolf if he ever hurt her. For both things, I say thank you.

I know that the first time you held James, Albus and Lily you were consumed with jealousy. Because they were my children with Ginny, not yours. The same with Lorcan and Lysander. Yet, you happily opted to be the godfather to all of them despite your feelings. Thank you.

I know you were tempted to fail Albus when he first rejected Alice, because she was your only daughter. Instead you called him into your office to talk to him, and upon finding out that he said no because of you, sent him on his way to find her. You've helped make my son the happiest man alive, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart Neville.

All I've ever needed to say to you is thank you. For your bravery first year, loyalty for the next three, standing with me in the Department of Mysteries, helping me battle Voldemort, but mostly for being my friend.

Thank you,

Harry James Potter/Weasley/Longbottom/Scamander

**A/N:** Ok, that may have been a little sentimental for Harry but anyway…please review! They make me happy, plus I'm enjoying watching Amy come up with different adjectives. Still waiting for her to say terrible :P. By the way, it was me that sent you the Facebook request Amy, not some crazy stalker person. If there's a difference.


	10. I Would Walk 500 Miles

**I Would Walk 500 Miles**

I know you knew who I was that day on the train, but you didn't laugh, or tell the boys, just helped me off the floor, offered me a seat, and continued to talk to me for the entirety of the train journey. With you by my side, I could have walked all the way to Hogwarts.

I know you were always proud of the twins secretly. Even when they drove all that way in the car to rescue Harry, although you were upset that they hadn't invited you along for the ride. I also know you would have walked all the way for Harry (your seventh son, even then) and I'd have followed, to make sure you were ok.

I know you always loved Ginny a bit more than the boys, but that was because she was your little girl, your darling. She'd follow you around the house, picking up the plugs and batteries you dropped, chattering on at 500 miles an hour. It broke your heart when she began to hero worship Ron and the twins in turn. But you know what? She always had a soft spot for her dear old dad.

I know you were terrified when we were standing in that room, watching waiting, hoping that Percy would return. You, like me had reached the conclusion that surely we wouldn't all make it out of here alive. We met each others eyes and were spared the moment by his arrival. The prodigal, **our** prodigal son returning home. We left the room, and so many times I saw you fall, and so many times I saw you stand back up, but I would have battled Voldemort himself if I had to, to save you.

I know you were even more scared of becoming a grandfather than you were of a father. However, you've taken quite nicely to Victoire. Even as I speak, you're walking through the house looking for me (managing to miss me every time you pass, where else would I be but here in our chair Arthur?) with a permanent shadow babbling to her 'Grannad' at 500 miles per hour, picking up the plugs and batteries he's leaving in his wake. It wouldn't matter where you walked, she'd follow, and I'd be right behind her, maybe even in front.

I've known since that first moment, that I Molly Prewett would do absolutely anything for Arthur Weasley. I promise you right now, that I would run, walk even crawl 500 miles or more, if you needed me.

Love

Molly Prewett

**A/N:** Some Molly/Arthur fluff to get you through your day. It's ten to three in the afternoon, and I should be cleaning my bedroom, but I really don't have the energy. Please review! At least to give me a recommendation for the next person you'd like to see, because Luna is being stubborn. Also, I now have the Proclaimers singing in a loop stuck in my head. I hope you're happy. If you don't get that, the prompt is from their song 'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)'. Stop talking Sally.


	11. We Could Have Been Everything

**A/N: **I'm Baaaaaack! Sorry I took so long, I lost the net (saddest face ever) and then spent **forever** debating with Mum about who should write to whom and so on and so forth. Without any further ado…..

**We Could Have Been Everything**

My dearest Luna,

I know you never really liked Hermione. You thought she was too grounded in fact, what was right with no room for anything else. You thought that was an odd quality in a witch. You thought that if she could accept some things, that you could be the best of friends. You could take on the world. You could be everything.

I know you finally found somewhere to feel at home in the DA. You'd never had friends before, at least, not proper ones. Suddenly, you were surrounded by them. To you, even more than defending yourself, having the rest of us was everything to you.

I know you felt so bad that you couldn't help me after my parents died. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I know it's too late now to apologise, but I have to explain. I'd always held to the hope that I'd get at least one day with them before they died. One day, in which they'd talk back to me, understand perfectly what I'd said. One day, where I could introduce you to them so they'd see that I'd found the girl of my dreams. Then, they'd died and my dream was gone. My everything was gone.

I know you fell in love with Rolf the second you saw him. I only wish you hadn't, because I wanted you to fall in love with me. I wanted to be the first person you thought of in the morning and the last at night. I wanted you and me. You'd become my every thought, word, deed. You were everything, and then you were gone.

I know that Rolf wanted to name the boys after Harry and me, the two heroes of the war, but you refused. You told him that we'd been through so much that it was an unrealistic ideal to set them up with. An impossible name to live up to, instead, you made us god fathers. I look at my godson Lorcan and I see his mother. The first girl I ever loved. The first girl that ever loved me back. Thank you for this gift, this family you let me cling to, it means everything to me.

I wish I could have found these words years ago Luna. I wish we could go back (remind me why we smashed the Time Turners again) and do it all over. You are my start, my middle, my end.

You and I could have been everything.

Instead, we aren't anything.

Neville.

Finishing the note, Neville touched his wand to it, whispering 'Icendio'. He sat, watching the flames consume the carefully chosen words. Luna, aged 98 had died that day, she'd never get the letter. Then, he lent back in his seat and fell asleep, which is where James Potter found his godfather's body three hours later.


	12. You're Not To Blame

**You're Not To Blame**

Albus,

I know you think that it's your fault James and Lily died. You told them to trust Sirius Black, and look how that worked out. But I've told you many times, it's his fault, not yours.

I know that you worry about Severus Snape, especially now that his reason for loyalty to you is gone. All I can say is that love is the strongest magic there ever is. I should know. She fills him with the urge to be good, to be steadfast. To watch over Harry and if that urge goes away, you're not to blame.

I know all about your concerns for Harry, living with his relatives. You'd rather he could live with Lupin. If not Lupin, then the Weasleys, because surely Molly would care for him like her own. If anything happens to him in his aunt's care you'll never forgive yourself. All I can say is, if that happens, it's Lily's fault, she should have known her sibling better than that. I know I know mine.

I know that you found the Hallows, that you reunited them all except the stone. I know that you're scared to get the stone, despite knowing where it is, scared to know who you'd call back. Where you'd begin. Would you call mum, dad or Ariana? James and Lily? Gideon and Fabian Prewett? Peter Pettigrew? Where would you start, and where would you stop? You blame yourself for every death in the war, and you're scared to hear everyone confirm it. You're not to blame.

I know you've never loved anyone since what happened to Ariana, because you feel you don't deserve it. You think you let her down, that you let me down, but you couldn't be more wrong. I'm telling you right now that it wasn't your fault. It was his, or mine. But it wasn't yours, it couldn't have been. Whatever happened, whatever continues to happen, it was never your fault.

I write you this letter on our birthday to tell you that I forgive you. I forgave you long ago, but couldn't swallow my pride enough to tell you. It's not your fault, none of it. Stop blaming yourself or I'll come up there and make you stop.

Love always,

Aberforth

**A/N:** Thoughts? Queries? Let me know by pressing the review button!


	13. You're A Guiding Light

**You're A Guiding Light**

I know you loved Severus, and so it broke your heart as well as his when you said goodbye to him. You couldn't be with someone who treats you the way he treated you and so you said goodbye. I think that honestly, in some way you'll guide him back home eventually. It may take a while, but eventually he'll follow your light back to better side of this battle.

I know you wanted to say yes to James the very first time he asked you out. He was tall, good looking, clever, in short everything you'd ever wanted. But he was arrogant as well, and that in its self made you say no. It worked, you eventually led him to the right track, in that subtle way of yours of guiding someone without them realizing.

I know you were terrified when you found out you were pregnant, because surely you shouldn't be bringing a baby into the world with all this chaos flowing around you? I know you went to see Petunia that day, and made your decision as soon as you saw her protruding stomach. I also know that if it came to it, you each swore that you'd take care of the boys. That little fact, the knowledge that Harry will always, always have someone to take care of him, is your light at the end of the tunnel in all of this darkness.

I know why you can't pick me as godfather. I understand that it's not because of what I am, but what I might become. If I miss my potion on one night, I could seriously injure Harry and you can't imagine what you'd do if that happened. I accept that, and only hope that you'll still allow me to guide him on the rickety path of life.

I know how much it kills you to not join the fight, but you help us all the same. You stay back and guide us home, a beacon of safety waiting for these four weary warriors to come trooping home. You're our guiding light.

Sincerely,

Remus. J. Lupin (Moony)

Sun Worshipper

P.S. I didn't mention did I? Harry's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Congratulations.


	14. Your Disciple Waits

**Your Disciple Waits**

Prongs,

I know it always bothered you that Peter (the filthy –for lack of a better term- rat, that should have been a huge tip off, look at what the man turned into) hero worshiped you. But if I'm honest so did I. You made it all look so easy. I will worship you until the day I die.

I know it came as a shock when Lily rejected you, time and again, but I think it's just what the doctor ordered. It certainly shrunk your (if I may say so myself) over inflated head. Then, amazingly you convinced her to give you a shot. For that, my dear Prongsy, I worship the ground you walked on.

I know that you'd like nothing better than to wring Snivellus' neck, for what he did to you, to Harry. But mainly for what he did to Lily. Don't worry; he's next on my list after I take care of Peter.

I know that you wish that you could have had both Moony and I as godfathers, but you understood Lily's (and later Moony's) reasoning behind why not. I only wish that you could have, because I'm scared to leave Harry on his own. I never had your bravery James.

I know that you knew that Lily went to see Petunia. I know you knew her plan all along, that you hated her, and you loved her at the same time. I'm also sure that you died with her name on your lips, because who else would be your final thought be dedicated to?

It's been 12 long years since I last saw you both. Since I saw Harry. And yet, I have seen you. Every night, in my dreams, I'm a young man again, running alongside my two best friends, back to the woman we all loved, the baby we all adored, to the house of the man I worshipped. It's time for me to leave this place, and god knows if I'll ever come back.

I haven't told you yet have I? I'm here now, standing in the living room. It's amazing; nothing's changed in all these years. I still expect you to come in through the door and clap me on the back. I've been here for 20 minutes already, just waiting. That's the thing. I'd spend forever waiting for you to show up and offer me advice.

Padfoot

Harry gasped as he ran his finger over the letters scribbled on the walls of his parent's house. The letter his godfather wrote his father, before he continued on to get the revenge he never managed.


	15. I Forgive You

**I Forgive You**

In true Charlie Weasley style, he was running late for his own brother's funeral. He heard his mother call him, spun to answer and knocked a box off the chest nearby. Sighing, he bent to pick up the contents and found an old, aged piece of parchment.

My Charlie,

I know you aren't here with us because you can't face this danger. You can't imagine doing what we're all doing here, watching, waiting, pacing endlessly, but that doesn't make it any easier to bear. It's so had that you're not here. But I know why, and I forgive you.

I know why you left all those years ago. I understand now, that if you'd stayed here you'd have been 'one of those Weasleys' that you would have had to sit back and watch as Tonks fell in love with someone else, because you couldn't love her as much as she deserved. For that fact, I forgive you.

I know you won't ever get married, because there's no one else in the world you can ever love as much as her. I realise that you'll never have children. It hurts a little, that I'll never be uncle to my favourite brother's (apart from George, but he doesn't count, he's more like another part o me) children, but still I forgive you.

I know you actually hated Quidditch; it was just that you'd managed to find something you were better than Bill at that you continued. Then, you got House Captain and it all went out the window. You were stuck for life, too scared to correct anyone, tell them you didn't actually want it. For that, you're forgiven.

I know your favourite person at Hogwarts was Hagrid, the gentle giant. He's the one who, after all, introduced you to your second great love. Dragons. That's the dream you gained at Hogwarts that you followed. For that, I forgive you.

It's been 3 years since I last saw you. That's 3 years too long, if you ask me. Tonight you arrive; tomorrow Bill gets married, and leaves the fold forever. So, tonight, the night before we stop being the Weasley children, and become grown ups, I'm absolving all your sins as a big brother.

I, Fredrick John Weasley, forgive you, Charles Gideon Weasley, for leaving your family behind in pursuit of your dreams. I also forgive you for not following your heart. I can't imagine anyone better for Tonks than you personally.

**A/N:** Okay, hope you enjoyed that lot. Still to come I've got Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid, Tonks, Bill, Teddy, James (the second), Draco, Fleur, Hermione, Andromeda and George. Any preferences for who you want to see first? Let me know by pressing the review button. :)


	16. You Brought Us Hope

**You Brought Us Hope**

Teddy Lupin smiled as he entered his Hogwarts dormitory for his last year. He opened his trunk and found a envelope with very familiar handwriting on it.

My dearest darling Teddy Bear,

I know you think that it hurts me to look at you sometimes, because you remind me of your mother, but you should know that for months after the battle, you were _all_ that I could bear to look at. I'd lost my husband, daughter and son in just a few months, but I still had beautiful, marvellous you. That is the only thought that kept me going, a tiny bit of hope.

I know that you think that Harry and Ginny don't love you as much as the other three, but they do. They really do. To them, you were their first child, not just because they took care of you, but because in your own way, you took care of them.

I know you _really_ can't stand your cousin Draco, and for that I blame your godfather. However, you used to put up with him for mine and Narcissa's sakes. You gave us the starting block we needed to heal. You gave us hope.

I know you feel really guilty because you call Molly 'Grandmum' like all the others do. I also want to tell you that I never minded; because that in its self gave her hope that she could learn to love again after losing Fred.

I know that you're planning on proposing to Victoire at the end of next year (I found the ring in your sock draw) and I'm very happy about that. There's no one better for you than her, because even at your darkest moments, she manages to make your world a bit brighter. Victoire Weasley gives you hope.

Love always,

Grandma.

**A/N:** Woo for finishing in 15 minutes! I now have to run for my bus if I'm going to upload these today, but still WOO!


	17. You'll Never Be An Only Child Again

**You'll Never Be An Only Child Again**

To our dearest Hermione,

I write this letter on behalf of all the Weasley children, to welcome you into our fold. From the first Weasley bride to the last.

I know you loved Ron from the moment you saw him, when he tripped over a suitcase, flat on his backside. You took one look at the family around him and you were so happy, because there were so many siblings, you'd never be alone again.

I know you were so incredibly happy the day that Harry first called you his sister, that you cried. You'd never had anyone who felt more like family than him, and you were so happy that he felt the same about you. You were so happy that you weren't alone.

I know why you never left Harry's side, because you'd promised him that you'd stay. That's what siblings did right? Even if they argued constantly, they still took care of each other, because they still loved each other, no matter what. Everything you knew, you'd learnt from the Weasleys, and we'd never leave each other alone.

I know you almost died when Fred did. Your heart broke, because he was the first Weasley who'd made you feel at home. You'd have given anything to bring him back. If not for your own sake, for the rest of us. That was the first sign that you were destined to be a Weasley. That you didn't want to leave Fred on his own.

I know you're so terrified that you don't fit in amongst the rest of us, but we wouldn't have been able to put our lives back together without you. We all would have gone to pieces, without you making sure we ate, keeping the house tidy, doing all the hardest things. For those first weeks after the war, you were truly the back bone of this family. You were a sister to us all.

I know you were surprised the first year Molly knitted you a jumper, so sure it was a trick of the light that you didn't unwrap it, in case it was a trick, until you looked up and saw the new hand she'd added to the clock, the one with your name on it. You should have known then, that you were a member of this family.

So, my dear girl, keep your head held high today, smile that gorgeous smile. Let your bright light shine. Everyone you've ever loved is here, waiting to welcome our newest sister to the fold. You'll never be an only child again.

Love always,

Fleur Weasley

**A/N: **What do we think? Too cheesy? Too much? Let me know!


	18. You Showed Me What Real Love Is

**You Showed Me What Real Love Is**

To the Great William Arthur Weasley,

This is your useless brother Charles Gideon here. Just wanted to drop you a line, tell you what's going on in my neck of the woods. Not a whole lot actually, just some ugly great brutes breathing fire down my neck at all hours of the day. And don't get me started on the dragons. Anyway, moving right along…I thought I'd write you a letter, to tell you something you mightn't have ever realised.

I know you used to go over to Percy's house of a night, and just sit outside, watching for his light to go out, making sure he was ok. You'd promised Mum and Dad that you'd always take care of your siblings, and so you did. Every step of the way, even when you didn't think we deserved it, you were there, watching out for us. That's what real love is.

I know that you fell in love with Fleur instantly, and used to worry that it was because she was part Veela. I'd just like to take the opportunity to tell you that you are an idiot. It was obvious to all of us (even Ginny, whether she admits it or not) that you loved her for who she is, not what she is. You treat her like she's well, normal. That, if you ask me, is a symbol of how real your love is.

I know that you almost slapped Ron around when he showed up at your door. Instead, you let him in the house, took care of him, and never told any of us what he'd done. You also weren't surprised when he left; you knew exactly where he'd gone. The same place you'd have gone if you were him. You knew he'd gone back to Hermione, and it never surprised you. I wasn't surprised when I heard he'd gone to you, because I know, I've always known that you're the only one of us capable of really loving your siblings. Even when they've done the world's stupidest thing, you still _really_ love us.

I know your heart broke for me when Tonks had her baby, that you wrote me a long letter that night, ready to send it in the morning, but you didn't need to worry about it. I knew, because she told me herself. But thank you for thinking of it. Thank you for warning me before we entered the hall, for telling me she was dead, so I didn't have to see for myself. Thank you so much, because I wouldn't have been able to handle it. Thank you for showing me how much you really loved me.

I know you almost fell to pieces when Fred died, because you felt that you'd failed him. You thought that you were his older brother, that you were meant to protect him, that nothing was ever meant to happen to him on your watch. You thought it was your fault because you were so busy worrying about Fleur, that you forgot about us. But it was enough that you saved Ginny, that you saved Hermione, that you saved Fleur. You couldn't save our brother, none of us could, but you saved all our sisters. You saved them so many times over and that in its self saved us all. You are a real hero to the family, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Happy birthday big brother, I'm sorry I'm such a slacker. I just wanted to thank you, for always taking care of me, of all of us. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for showing me what real love is.

Always, eternally yours,

Charles Gideon Weasley

P.S. Also, tell Fleur: "I'm smiling because you're my sister; I'm laughing because there's nothing you can do about it."

**A/N:** Sorry, Amy. I swear I'm not intentionally trying to make you cry. Please still be my friend? And you know what friends do right? They leave reviews. :)


	19. I'll Come Back To You Someday

**I'll Come Back To You Someday**

Andy,

I know you wished you could have had your sisters at our wedding, I know you cried yourself to sleep for weeks about it, and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I made you sacrifice, I'm sorry that you had to lose them in order to gain what we now have. I'm sure they'll come back to you some day.

I know you picked the name 'Nymphadora' because that's the name Narcissa had always wished she had. In your own way, you named your daughter after your sister. It hurt when she begged to be called 'Tonks', but I assure you, she'll come back to your way of thinking someday.

I know you worry about her, marrying Remus. I know you see so much of yourself in her, that you're sure she'll run after him to her doom. She's smart enough to be able to face any challenge that comes her way. She'll come back to you. I promise.

I know you wish you could do more for the effort, that you could help Harry. I assure you, that staying home, staying safe is the best way to do it. We all rest easier knowing that our loved ones are safe. Harry will come back some day, and he'll save us all.

I know your heart broke when I had to leave. I wish I didn't have to, but it was the only way. I miss you more than you can ever know. It won't be long now, and I'll be back in your arms. We'll be together again Andromeda. I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, that I'll come back to you someday.

All my love, from now until the end of forever,

Ted Tonks.

Ted folded the letter and handed it to Dean, taking hold of the one Dean handed him.

"If anything happens to me, please make sure that Andromeda gets this. Promise me."

Dean gave him his promise, and they set off down the riverbank.

Two months later, Ted Tonks was dead, and Andromeda Tonks walked past the still silent body of Dean Thomas on her way to her daughter. Dean was buried the same day as Nymphadora, with nobody ever discovering the note still concealed in his back pocket.

**A/N:** I know, I'm a terrible person for A) killing Dean and B) Not letting Andy have her letter. I apologise. How bout you leave me a review telling me how awful I am?


	20. You're Not Alone

**You're Not Alone**

George,

I know you always felt like the 'other twin', you felt like no body noticed you next to Fred, but I did. You were the one that got my attention. You were the one that first extended the branch of friendship to me, you made two into three. I assure you, now that he's gone; you haven't gone back to one. Our number is down to two, and that won't change. I won't leave you. You're not alone.

I know you feel like the family was split into pairs from day one. Bill and Charlie, Ron and Ginny, you and Fred. You always felt sorry for Percy, but I know for a fact that you made sure to write to him every day after he left. You made sure he was never alone.

I know you feel guilty for continuing on with your life, but you aren't the only one. We all feel like it's an insult to him. Yet, we carry on because that's what he'd want. We carry on, but keep him in our memories, to show you that you're not alone.

I know that the day you married Angelina, you asked me to step aside for good reason. You aren't the only one who felt Fred's presence beside you. He seemed so real, that I thought we'd be able to touch him. That was the indication I needed. Fred may have died, but he never really left you. He's with you when you need him, you're not alone. You never were.

I know you felt betrayed when Charlie went back to Romania, you thought he was leaving you behind but he came back every time you needed him. Every year, on the same day, he returned. Every year, your family was reunited again, in order to remember the reason you won't be together again. Your family is the real reason you'll never be alone.

We all miss him more than you can imagine. We'd have missed you too. Remember that.

Lee Jordan

P.S. Katie just had the baby. We've named him George. I hope you don't mind.


	21. We'll Carry On

**A/N: **Just a word of warning, I wouldn't recommend reading this chapter in a public place, especially if you don't have any tissues on hand. :). Sorry, Amy, this one fits into the sob-fest 09 category.

**We'll Carry On**

My dearest Jimmy,

I know your favourite sibling was Albus, even though you'll never admit it. How could he not be though? He was kind, loyal and generous, while I was a temperamental little brat. I know you don't know what we're going to do without him. We'll do what we always do, big brother. We'll carry on like we always do.

I know you hated being named after Granddad and Uncle Sirius, just like I hate being named after Nanna and Aunt Nymphadora. I do- I did- agree with Albus though, that he got the short end of the stick, I mean, come on. Albus Severus? Ew. You got the best name out of the three of us, but we agreed to call you Jimmy, because we did hate it so when you carried on.

I know you called Nanna with the resurrection stone, not Sirius like you told everyone. I know that because I called her and she told me. I kept your secret though, because I know how much the cousins would have picked on you. I know exactly how much they would have carried on about it.

I know you hated that you were the one to find Uncle Neville's body, but you weren't surprised that he'd died with Aunt Luna. You understood that he loved her so much that he couldn't see how to carry on without her.

I know you feel like you failed Al, in not realizing how much he needed us after Alice died. None of us realised though, none of us thought that our dear Al would do what he did. I never told you, but I brought him back, just the once. He told me that it wasn't our fault, that it was no one's fault but his. He told me that we couldn't have stopped him, because he couldn't face the rest of his life without her. He told me to take care of you, he said he wanted the two of us to carry on without him, no matter how hard it might get.

Jimmy, I have no idea how I'm going to make it without you, without him. I've always had the two of you, right there beside me, and I don't know what I'm going to do with myself now that he's gone. I need you, now that I don't have him. I need you here, and I promise you, that somehow, some way, we'll carry on.

Love always,

Lily

**A/N: **Ok, so I know I just lost myself about 20 bazillion readers, and I can barely see what I'm typing through my tears. Anyway, I apologise if you disagree with me, but this is the way I see it. If you still love me anyway, please review.


	22. You Accepted Me

**You Accepted Me**

My dearest Monsieur Padfoot,

I know you always thought of the Marauders as a family. The family you never had. James, Remus and Peter are your brothers; you'd kill for them, which is why I was so surprised that you welcomed me so lovingly. You welcomed me as a Marauder. You made me a sister. You accepted me.

I know you wished you could have done more for Regulus. You feel that you should have taken better care of him, that you've failed as a brother. I'm telling you now that you never did. You were there for him until the end, and he knew it. He was more like you than you know, too proud to accept your help.

I know you feel bad for all the things you used to do to Severus, that you wished you could find the words to apologise, find the actions to make it all right. I'm writing to you now in an attempt to absolve all your sins. By doing what you did for me, for James, you cancelled out every horrible thing you ever did. I hope you accept that.

I know it was you that organizing that buck's party for James. I'm still not impressed about that. You've got a lot to answer for, seeing as he vomited all over my brand new sheets Remus had bought me. I've come to accept however, that some things never change. One of which is this: Sirius Black will jump at any opportunity to get James Potter completely wasted. I accept that. Really.

I know you cried at my wedding. Don't try to deny it. I was there, I saw you. Don't worry, you're not alone. Remus and Peter were absolutely inconsolable. I'll never tell James, I've kept your secret. You owe me one buddy, if you're willing to accept the challenge.

Alright Snuffles, I'm now going to tell you the real reason I've written this letter. As you may have noticed (if not, you need to get glasses my dear man) I'm about to give birth. I'm about to ask you the question I should have asked months ago.

You see, James and I now have a job opening, and we think you're more than qualified. You love us both, so obviously you'd love Harry also. You're crazy enough to teach him about the parts of life we'd rather he didn't know about (like secretly becoming an Animagus at the tender age of 15), but sane enough to teach him about moderation (like maybe waiting till he's 17). You're welcoming enough that we'd be sure it's your house he'd "run away" to, but loyal enough that we know you'd send him straight back home.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say, my dear Mr. Black, is will you be my son's godfather?

I hope you accept,

Lily Potter

Honorary Marauder


	23. You're All I Ever Wanted

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOVE LETTER OF DANIELLE STEEL CHEESY PROPORTIONS. DON'T SAY YOU WEREN'T WARNED

**You're All I Ever Wanted**

My dearest Remus,

I know you were torn apart at the seams when Sirius died. He was the first Marauder to welcome you. The first to acknowledge who you are, not what you are. He gave you love, trust and friendship. He gave you everything you'd ever wanted.

I know you were just the tiniest bit hurt when James and Lily didn't offer you the position of godfather, but you accepted their decision. I also know that every time you'd see Harry with Sirius, you knew they'd made the right choice in the end. Sirius really loved Harry, in a way you couldn't manage. Sirius loved him that much because Harry was all he'd ever wanted.

I know you never had dreams that reached quite as high as the others, and thought that it made you stand out. James the Quidditch King, Sirius the Auror and Lily the writer, all of which sounded wonderful and glamorous to you, who wanted to be a teacher, but it doesn't matter that it wasn't grand and fancy. It was all you'd ever wanted to be.

I know you worry about me, now that we're together. You're worried that my "beloved" Aunt Bella will be hunting me down. Need I remind you that I'm a fully qualified Auror? I think I can handle a batty old woman, emphasis on the batty part. Besides, she hurt my mother and she hurt you. There's nothing I want more than to rid the world of the horrid old witch.

I know you worry about me, now that we're together. You're terrified that one day I'll "come to my senses" and leave you. Like you're getting rid of me that easily. Besides, you'd definitely hear me leaving; I'd trip over everything in the place on my way out. That's not the point though, because it'll never happen. I'm not going to leave you, why would I walk away from you? You're all I ever wanted.

I'll love you forever and maybe a little bit longer,

Nymphadora Isabelle Tonks

**A/N:** Ok, maybe I went a little over board with the warning, but I hope it made you laugh at least. But wait, there's more. Coming up next, Hagrid!


	24. You Inspire Me

**You Inspire Me**

Mr. Rubeus Hagrid

Keeper of Keys and Grounds

Care of Magical Creatures Teacher

Hut in the Grounds

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

My dear man,

I know you remember how you felt when you first came to Hogwarts, being the odd one out in your classes, which is why you befriend so many of the students. You offer them the helping hand you never had, which is something that is so truly wonderful, so truly inspiring that I'm amazed I never noticed it before now.

I know you journey up to the school once a year to see Myrtle. You still can't get past the idea that it was your creature that killed her. You sit with her for an entire day, indulging her by listening to any story she wants to tell you. You figure that no one should be alone, not even in death. You truly are an inspirational man.

I know you wish you'd done better with the giants, but you did just fine. I didn't really expect them to join our side anyway, but I thought it was always worth a shot. Besides, it worked out for the best, because you found Grawp. It truly is inspirational that you brought him back all this way that you've managed to teach him so much in such little time.

I know that you will remain loyal to this school until the day you die. You've been here 50 years already, and can't imagine living anywhere else. For that I only have two words. Thank you. You've inspired me to begin looking at the school in a whole new light.

I know you feel guilty that you weren't by your father's side when he went. I also know that you feel like I'm a father to you. It truly touches me, and I hate that I'm about to hurt you more than I can stand thinking about. It is only the fact that I know you'll always be here, taking care of the students in my absence that inspires me to do what I'm about to.

You see Hagrid; this is the last letter I'll ever write. Tonight I leave the castle heading into danger unknown. However, I will return to Hogwarts, but only the once. I am going to die tonight and I have found that you are the only person I need to say goodbye to. You, Rubeus Hagrid, inspire me more than you can ever imagine.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


	25. Say You'll Never Leave Me

**Say You'll Never Leave Me**

To my other half,

You know, I could never see how Dad managed to get up each morning and carry on. I could never manage to understand how he managed to live without his twin.

I know you used to hate that I was a girl, once upon a time. Every other set of twins in the family (I say this like there's been thousands as opposed to three) has been two boys. I also know that you once refused to play with James and Louis unless I could too. I realised then that I needn't have worried, you'll never willingly leave me.

I know you hated that we got sorted into separate houses at Hogwarts; because you were so scared I'd make new friends and forget all about you. Yeah, sure like that's gonna happen. I'm never going to leave you Freddy.

I know that you were terrified the first time we got to work in the shop. You felt so sure that you'd make a mistake and Dad would be so mad that he wouldn't let us take over when he died. You should have realised, he was always going to leave it to us.

I know you hated that there were so many of us Weasley cousins born in the same year. It made it hard growing up, because whenever someone did something exciting or fabulous, someone else had beaten them to it. But, it's all worked out for the best, because where would we be now if we hadn't had them? You should have realised Fred that they'll never leave us.

I know that you've always felt sorry for Molly, the only Squib in the family. You always thought that as we grew older we'd forget her, push her to the wayside. But we'll never forget Molly, because Nanna would kill us, and also because she's as much of a Weasley as the rest of us. We'll never leave her.

We bury Dad tomorrow, and I can't help but feel happy for him. He's finally back with his other half. I can't imagine how he managed all those years without him and I hope I don't ever find out. Promise me you'll never leave me?

Love,

Roxanne


	26. Let Your Bright Light Shine

**Let Your Bright Light Shine**

Dear Rose,

First of all, welcome to Hogwarts. Remember that these will be the best days of your life, so cherish them while you can.

I know you were always a bit perturbed that the only cousin your age was Albus. I don't blame you; I always got stuck with the boys too. Don't let the fact that your built-in-best-friend is a boy stop you from being what you want. If you want to be girly, then be girly. You my dear baby girl are beautiful, and don't you forget it.

I know you're head over heels for Lorcan Scamander. Don't think your mother didn't notice you trip earlier as he helped you onto the train. Don't worry, it's just the Prewett curse taking effect, and no he won't care. You should have seen what your father did the first time he saw me. Lorcan wouldn't have noticed, because he wouldn't have noticed anything but how beautiful you truly are. Inside and out.

I know you worry about Molly, now that you're all going to Hogwarts and are leaving her behind. You needn't though, because Nanna will take care of her, and so will the rest of us. Her bright light's going to shine.

I know you've always been glad that your dad and I never named you after people who'd died. I must confess, you are named for your grandfather. He loved roses, they were his favourite flowers and he used to call me 'Rosie'. I never told you until now because I wanted you to have time to grow on your own terms, time to let your bright light shine.

I know you'll walk to the ends of the earth to take care of Hugo, but you need to let him take care of you sometimes Rosie. That's the way this sibling thing works. Ask your dad if you don't believe me (I mean what would I know, I'm an only child). What I mean is, as his sister it's great that you love him, and want to take care of him, but you've got to give him time to grow also. Help him make his light a little brighter.

So my dear girl, if I don't finish this letter soon, you'll be late to your first class. Say hi to Neville (Professor Longbottom now, remember that) for us, don't forget to visit Hagrid sometime this week (you know how he gets if you leave it too long) and take care of yourself.

Let your bright light shine my dearest baby girl,

Love,

Mum


	27. You're Stronger Than You Think

**You're Stronger Than You Think**

Hugo,

Your sister got one of these the day she started Hogwarts (don't look around for her, we haven't got time) from your mother, and now it's my turn to write to you. Welcome to Hogwarts, and remember that the friends you make here can often last several lifetimes (don't believe me? Then look at your Uncles Harry and Neville. Or your Aunt Luna). Anyway that's not the real point to this letter.

I know you've always felt like the extra Weasley. There's James the Quidditch king, Al the future potions master, Rose the child prodigy, Lily the seer, Vic the beauty, Teddy the shape shifter…then there's you. I can tell how you feel, because I always felt the same, the extra Weasley, the why-is-he-here guy. You have an amazing talent though Hugo, because you're the family's writer. Which sounds kind of boring, but it's a much stronger thing than you think.

I know you wish you could take better care of Rosie, wish that she'd let you. I know how you feel there too. Of course my sister was actually younger than me, but have you met your Aunt Ginny? She'd have slaughtered me if I tried. Anyway my point is, don't stop trying. Take care of her, because she'll appreciate it one day. And if she gives you any lip, remember that you're stronger than you think you are.

I know you wished secretly that you wouldn't get a Hogwarts letter so that you could stay back with Molly, but remember she's in very good hands. Nanna will take such good care of her, that you won't even recognise her when you get back. Plus, Molly's a lot stronger than you all seem to think.

I know you've started to worry about Hagrid, now that Madame Olympé has passed away. It does worry us all, but we know he'll pull through. Hagrid will probably still be there when your kids are coming to Hogwarts. He'll stick around to take care of anybody whose parents took care of them. He's stronger than you realise.

I know you are still probably wondering what your place is in the family. You, Hugo, are the most loyal Weasley that has ever been, everyone agrees on that. You'd walk to the very ends of the earth to take care of the others, and we know that whatever happens in this life, you'll be waiting for us with open arms in the next one. You mightn't believe your dad, but your loyalty makes you the strongest of all the cousins.

Ok, so I've probably made you late for class. Take care of yourself and Lily; watch out for Rosie and all the cousins. Learn the corridors (ask Al if you can borrow the map if you feel the urge, he'll give you it) so you can teach them all to Lucy when she comes next year. Don't forget to visit Hagrid, don't give Neville any cheek and also, back to the Hagrid thing, no matter how hungry you are don't eat _anything_ he offers you. He makes good tea though.

And remember, you're a lot stronger than you think.

Love always,

Dad


	28. You'll Always Have Her

**You'll Always Have Her**

Dear Petunia,

You don't know me, and you probably never will, but I know a lot about you. I heard all about you from your sister Lily. My name is Minerva, and I'm a close friend of hers from her time at Hogwarts.

I know you were scared to let her go to Hogwarts because you thought that with the time apart you'd become different people. This is also why you stopped talking to her, because you couldn't face losing her gradually. I just want to let you know that you never really lost her.

I know you were so happy to see her the day of your parents' funeral, that you almost divorced Vernon on the spot for what he said. You felt horrible about it afterwards; you thought you'd lost her forever, but you never did. She was always there, hoping you'd come back one day.

I know you felt such relief the day you opened your door to find her standing there. I know you agreed to her promise, you agreed to take care of Harry if anything happened to her, because you wanted to be sure you'd always have some part of her.

I know you never told Vernon about it, because he wouldn't have understood how love works between siblings. You never told him, in case he left you, because you couldn't imagine your life without him. You want to keep him with you always.

I know you're falling apart now, probably re-reading Dumbledore's letter, while Harry sits in your lap. I write you this letter to try and help you to understand, that while she may have left this life Lily is waiting for you in the next one. She's with you, no matter what you do, where you go. You'll always have her.

You may wonder how I know that, how I can be so sure, so I will explain. When I was at Hogwarts, my younger brother was here as well. He was an idiotic young boy, there's no other words to describe it, and decided to go for a swim in the lake here. The problem with that is the fact that he did this in the dead middle of winter. I'm sure you're a smart woman; you'll know that he drowned without me having to tell you. However Daniel still remains at Hogwarts, where I can see him anytime I want. We just call him Peeves now days. I know that when I'm ready to leave this world, he'll be right beside me. I'll always have him you see.

Don't give up on Lily; you'll be with her eventually. I promise. You'll always have her.

Yours truly,

Minerva McGonagall

**A/N:** Hi guys, what'd you think. I figured there had to be a reason why Peeves never gets expelled, and also why he's never seen to make fun of McGonagall. Here's my explanation. I hope you like it. If not, that's fine. I can live with that.


	29. You're The Apple Of My Eye

**You're The Apple Of My Eye**

My dear, darling Mini Molly,

I know you feel left out when it comes to the others sometimes, you feel like they don't really love you, but they do my darling girl. They really do. They're just scared to do things that could hurt you.

I know you feel like you don't have a place amongst the cousins, because you aren't talented like them. But, my dear girl, you take after your Nanna. You are the heart of this operation; they'll always have you there to take care of them.

I know you feel horrible about letting Lucy go off to Hogwarts without you there to take care of her. After all, you can do enough magic to get through, but you didn't want to. Don't worry, she understands. She really does. You'll just have to be her home base. Write her really long letters, telling her everything that happens here at home.

I know you've fallen for Cedric Longbottom, because of the way you tripped down that rather large hill straight into his arms. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but I must say, he looks a lot like your grandfather did the first time I ever saw him. You take after me quite strongly it seems.

I know you're favourite uncle is Ron, and that doesn't surprise me. He is after all, the only one that treats you just the same as the others. The others seem worried that you're fragile, that you're going to break into lots of little pieces. I understand that, because I had an uncle just like Ron, when I was your age. The other two were always careful with me, because I was the only girl in a family of four, but Uncle Bilius always treated me like I was one of them. I don't really blame the others though, cause if they hurt me my mother would have had their guts for garters.

Anyway, the point is that while Lucy gets the train to Hogwarts today, she isn't leaving you behind. Remember that. And remember that your Nanna is here the second you're ready to start your own lessons. I do believe I promised to teach you everything there is to know about taking care of people, and I never break a promise.

Granddad is looking forward to seeing you as well.

We both love you more than you can ever imagine.

You are the apple of my eye.

Love always,

Nanna Molly.


	30. You Saved My Life

**You Saved My Life**

My Dearest Victoire,

I know you've always hated that you're birthday was the same day that we'd all lost Fred. I know you hate that we associated your birthday with a day that caused us so much pain. In fact, for me it was always the exact opposite. Because of you, what was the most painful day of my life became one of the happiest.

I know you were destined for Teddy, because just when you started walking, you fell over flat on face, right at his feet. I did resent him that. I didn't want to lose you, because you truly lit up my life.

I know you hate that you're the oldest cousin, because it means you have to separate all the arguments, settle all the disputes and be a never ending fountain of knowledge. I can see how that would bother you, but think of the number of times you must've saved their necks by now.

I know you wish you could do more to help Molly, especially now that you're all growing up, moving on with your lives. I promise you that she won't be forgotten. We'll all take care of her. You've taken excellent care of her, which I can safely say would have saved her a lot of pain over the years.

I know you think that I'd resented your birth in some way, but it's major confession time. I was contemplating joining Fred. The year that had been had been so truly painful, that I couldn't imagine living another day without him. Then I saw you, and it was all clear again. You gave me a reason to live again. You saved my life.

Now, if your father followed my directions, you're standing at your birthday party reading this, and I'm nowhere in sight. I promise you that I'll be there again before you know it. I realise that you're 17, and I won't miss this night for the world. But it's been 20 years today since he died, and I'm twice as old as him. I don't tell you this to make you worry about me, I'll be just fine, but to explain why your godfather isn't there yet. Celebrate your life my favourite superhero. God knows I wouldn't have a life to celebrate if not for you.

Love always,

Uncle George.


	31. You're Not The Baby Anymore

**A/N:** I'm glad you all liked the last 13 chapters (I still can't believe it was that many). I will now tell you, Mum wanted me to end Ron's letter to Hugo by having him say "You're stronger than you think. You should probably shower more often". Anyway, read on my pretties, and enjoy.

**You're Not The Baby Anymore**

Dearest Lucy,

I hope your week's going well as you get this. Hopefully the sun is sparkling over Hogwarts, and the flowers are in bloom. Anyway, let me get to the point.

I know you feel lonely a lot of the time; you're the youngest cousin, the only one without someone else your age. It's all ok now though, because you've met more people, you're making more friends.

I know the Prewett curse has hit you. From what I hear (which is only what Hugo and Lily tell me) smack bang in the chest too. Well, ok, it was a Quaffle to the chest while you played Qudditch with none other than Lysander Scamander. I guess you're not my baby anymore.

I know you feel guilty about taking the limelight off Molly so often, but none of us are more proud of you than her. She can't wait for you to get home, because she has truly exciting news for you.

I know your favourite uncle is Bill, and I'm not surprised by that. You and he are kindred spirits. You're both quiet achievers, you both want to take care of your family (siblings for him, cousins for you) but don't quite know how, and you're both the first ones forward in a stocky situation.

I know you miss Victoire a lot since her and Teddy moved to Wales, but you're always, always going to be important to her. She'll never forget her baby cousin.

The main point of me writing to you is to tell you that you're not the youngest Weasley anymore. Victoire had the baby, a daughter they've named Andromeda Dora. Vic wants you to visit in the Christmas holidays, and asked me to ask you.

You're not the baby anymore, but you'll always be mine,

Love,

Mum.


	32. You've Got The Brains

**You've Got The Brains**

To my (slightly) crazy niece,

I know you always felt out of place, the first female Weasley twin. It was always two boys. Gid and Fab, Fred and George, now it's Freddy and Roxanne a fact which didn't seem to work for you, you didn't think you lived up to the prankster gene properly. You did though; you're the brains of the operation. Don't worry Roxy, you'll make them proud.

I know that you always felt bad for me, because I was so far away from the family. You thought I was left out of things that I wouldn't know what was happening. This is why you started these letters in the first place, so that I could know what was going on. These past 15 years of letters have kept me sane. You've got the brains to do anything you set your mind to. These letters are absolute proof.

I know you aren't going to fall for anyone. You're more like me than you realise. You wrote me a long letter, describing every single tiny detail of Patrick Finnegan, but then he got married. And not to you, and my heart broke for you. It happened to me too. I know you've realised there's no one else in the world for you, that you're destined to be on your own. Although, you'll never be alone, because Fred will never leave you, not willingly at least. Welcome to the bachelor tribe, my dearest girl. I know you've got the brains to realise this will be a good thing.

I know there's nothing I can say to you to make you realise that there's _nothing _any of you could have done for Al. Sometimes, there is no saving someone. Sometimes, someone isn't meant to be saved. Your dad, he knows that. He would have told you. Believe me Roxy, I've stood in front of two people I loved, knowing I'd never see them again. Sometimes, you can't save them, you just have to say goodbye. You've got the brains to understand all of that. I know you do.

I know you're extremely nervous now, since Freddy's running the front of the shop, leaving you backstage doing the inventing. Let me explain something I've come to realise about you and Freddy, that's different to all the others. Freddy's the brawn, Freddy's the bitch. Roxanne's the beauty, Roxanne is the brains. You'll do just fine.

So, raise your head up high, give everyone a hug for me. I'll be there for the funeral on Saturday. Take care of Lily; I know she must be dying a little bit inside. James is tough; he can handle it, but get Louis to keep an eye on him. Just in case. Freddy may need you. Oh, and Roxy? It's ok to miss them, we all do, we all will. Forever.

Love,

Your (extremely) crazy uncle,

Charlie


	33. It's Time I Apologised

**It's About Time I Apologised**

Mr. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

I know you loved Lily from the very second you first saw her. You didn't know who she was at the time, just saw the most amazingly beautiful girl you'd ever seen, and knew you wanted to see her forever. I realise that now, which is why I think it's about time I apologised.

I know you were a bit hurt when Al's speech was for Lily, not you. Then, you listened to it properly, and realised it was for you as well. Because of that, the next time you saw him, you apologised for ever doubting his friendship.

I know you loved Lily, not just for herself, but for her family as well. Just not in the way we all thought. You felt at home amongst us. Whether you were helping Nanna in the kitchen, playing Quidditch with the rest of us or just sitting reading in the Burrow, you felt like you were home, with your family. I think it's time I apologised for all those accusations I made.

I know you used to go to the memorial every year, on the first day at Hogwarts, and every time you returned from a holiday. You'd lay flowers on three names. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley, flowers for the family you never got to meet. I know that in later years you added two more. One for Lily Potter and one for James. I want to apologise, for never joining you down there, even when I saw you there, when I saw you upset. I never came to offer you comfort. I'm sorry about that, I really am.

I know you hated Al for what he did. At the funeral, you could hear his voice in your head, reciting his speech from your wedding. He'd told you he wanted Lily to be happy, but she wasn't going to be happy without him. Don't hate him, because I know you well enough to know that you'd follow Lily to the other side without a second's thought. Because I know that now, I apologise for everything I ever said. Anything I ever accused you of. I apologise from the bottom of my heart for everything I ever did to you.

Merry Christmas Scorpius and congratulations, I hear from a very reliable source that I'm going to be an uncle soon. I look forward to it, and I already know that you'll still make Al godfather. It would only be right. He brought the two of you together, while I fought tooth and nail to keep you apart. But I claim godfather to the next one.

Your brother, for always,

Mr. James Sirius Potter


	34. You'll Make It Through Somehow

**You'll Make It Somehow**

Draco

I know you were always jealous of the Weasleys. You could see that even though they didn't have the best clothes, the best possessions or a lot of money, they had each other. You wished that you had a sibling, just so that you had someone to help you through. I'm here to offer my services, because even if I don't, you'll make it through somehow.

I know you used to despise your father, because he was so weak, because he never seemed to love you or your mother. Then, the night before you went to Hogwarts for the first time, you entered his study and found the two of them. They were talking quietly, your mother reassuring him that you'd be fine on your own. Once you saw that, you felt reassured yourself, that you'd make it through somehow.

I know you don't want to do what you've been ordered to. You don't want to kill Dumbledore, because you worship him, although you'd never admit it. At the moment, you're lost, you don't know what to do with yourself. I'm telling you, that you'll make it through somehow.

I know that if this ever ends, if you ever solve this problem, if the war ever ends, you want to marry Astoria Greengrass. You want to settle down, be happy. I'm sure that you'll make it through, you'll reach that goal.

I know that you've always looked at me as though I was your uncle. I've always thought of you as my nephew, because your father was like a brother. He took me under his wing, and he's taken care of me for many years now. I feel you're the only person I can say this to. I loved Lily Evans, and I'm not sure I'm going to survive any longer without her. I don't think I'm going to make it through.

Severus Snape


	35. I Can't Stand Losing You

**I Can't Stand Losing You**

To my amazing sister,

I know you loved Bill from the second you saw him. I could tell instantly, because you had a look in your eyes that I've only seen once. In the photo Maman has from the day I was born. You and me, we're meant to be together forever and I can't stand losing you.

I know that you're scared about this new life, this new family, but you'll be just fine. It's me that should be worried. You're going so far away from me, and I can't imagine what I'm going to do without you. I can't stand losing you.

I know that the scariest moment of your life was the time that I was in the lake. You couldn't move, you couldn't speak, could hardly breathe until Harry returned with me. You couldn't imagine how you'd explain what had happened, how you'd explain that you'd let something happen to me. But mainly, you couldn't stand the thought of losing me.

I know that you think that I feel like you've replaced me. I don't. I know you haven't. Mainly because I know I can't be replaced. I'm unique, one-of-a-kind. The reason I'm so upset, I'm so nervous is that I can't stand losing you.

I know that if I ever needed you, you'd do whatever you needed to in order to help me. You'd fly, Apparate, drive even run if you had to. That's what makes you the best sister in the world, and the best friend I'll ever have. I also know that Bill would be right beside you all the way. I can't stand losing you, but it's easier to handle if it's for him.

Love for always and for ever,

Gabrielle


	36. Before You Came Along

**Before You Came Along**

My dearest darling delightful Dominique,

I know that you feel left out sometimes. You feel like the odd one out. There's Victoire; the beautiful older sister and Louis the quiet, intelligent brother. But you're not, you are so important to me and your father. Before you came along, there was a light missing from the family.

I know you always worried about Molly, that you thought she never wanted your help. That's not true. Before you came along, Molly was all alone in this family. She had no one her own age, no one to take care of her.

I know that you're in love with Vincent Goyle, and that you're worried that we're going to judge you. We could never do that to you, we love you too much. After all that poor boy has been through, losing his father when he was so young, then (from what the boys tell us) the bullying he's received at school, he deserves to be happy. He deserves you. I'm sure before you came along, he didn't think he deserved anything.

I know that there's nothing I can tell you that will convince you that Molly's lack of magic is not your fault. The accident didn't cause it, it was something the poor girl was born with. Yes, it's sad that she can't have the same life as you, but you have to stop blaming yourself. She was like that long before you came along, and she will be for the rest of her life.

I know you wonder about Aunt Gabrielle, why she left all that time ago, and never returned. She's your godmother, of course you'd wonder. The truth is, she was unhappy in France and England left her with too many memories of your Uncle Dennis. After he died, she was lost, and until you came along, she remained lost. But you helped her find where she needed to be. You helped her find Ireland.

Happy 17th birthday my dear girl. Before you came along, I'd wonder where you were and now I know. You're where you've always belonged. With your father and me.

Love always,

Mama


	37. You're In Good Hands

**You're In Good Hands**

To the delightful Miss Audrey Cross,

I know you wonder whether or not Molly and I welcome you quite as much as the other girls and I'm telling you now that we do. We welcome anyone like you, who's so clearly the best choice for our son. We can tell he's in good hands.

I know you were nervous about the wedding. So many people you didn't know and no time to even find out their names. Your fellow Weasley Brides guessed that, which is why they stood beside you all day, whispering names in your ear. With them as your sisters (and brother in one rare exception), you're in good hands.

I know you worry about the children you and Percy are going to have. You worry that the fact you're a Muggle means your children might not have any magic talent in them, that we'll reject them because of that. We'll never care about magical skill, or how much talent anyone has (I mean, they've kept me all these years after all). Whatever may come for your children, we know they're in good hands.

I know you worry occasionally whether or not he'll ever leave you the way he left us. I can't offer any more words of reassurance then this. He did what he thought he had to in order to save us. He came back. He's more like his father then he realises though. I'd never willingly leave Molly's side, so I'm fairly positive he won't ever leave you. When it comes to Percy Weasley, you are in good hands.

I know that your family died in a fire when you were very young, you were in fact, the only one to survive. That's why you made Percy come back to us in the battle rather than later. I can never thank you enough for that. You sent him back to us, to Fred, just in time. There are no words to say to you, to make you understand how truly important it is that Percy got to see him one last time. Welcome to the family Audrey. You're in good hands, and since you joined, so are we.

We've made you a yellow jumper because it's the same colour as your favourite flowers. It's the colour of your bridesmaids' dresses and the colour of the dress you wore on your first date with Percy. But mostly, we made it because at the darkest time of his life, you helped our son. You helped Percy when we couldn't. You mightn't have ever noticed this, but you are truly the sunshine in Percy's life.

Shine on, my dearest daughter,

You're in the best hands I can offer you,

Arthur Weasley


	38. I Realise Your Potential

**I Realise Your Potential**

Nymphadora Isabelle Tonks,

I know that you used to hate your special abilities. Who wouldn't, considering that the kids at school used to tease you for it? I hope that over time you will come to realise what I also realise. That your gift could be the very thing that makes you one of the best Aurors I've ever seen.

I know that you've spent many hours wondering about your aunts. Wondering how they could be so cruel as to abandon your mother when she needed them. This drive to learn more will be essential to your development over the years. It will lead to your full potential.

I know you used to get teased by the Slytherins because your father is a Muggleborn. You used to be embarrassed about that, until you realised that it made you a better witch. It helped you to understand how the other side lived, having seen it through the eyes of your grandparents. It taught you compassion, which is what's going to get you further than you can imagine in this line of work, to help you realise your potential.

I know the real reason you have joined our ranks. You want revenge on your Aunt Bellatrix for all the hurt she caused your mother. As your mentor, I tell you to keep that inside you, to have that as your goal and you'll do fine. As your friend I tell you that revenge missions always end badly and not to try. Look at poor Peter Pettigrew, see where he ended up. I realise your potential Tonks, and I don't want to see it wasted.

I know that you've given up a lot to be here today, including a chance to love Charles Weasley. While I understand that at the moment there's nothing you'd rather do than join us, I hope the day comes that you realise your full potential. You will make some lucky man an excellent wife, and be a fantastic mother. Never forget that in spite of how important what we do is, family is even more so. Good luck in your life, and I look forward to seeing you realise your potential. All of it.

As of 3:00 this afternoon, you will no longer be my student, but my colleague instead. It's been three long years since you arrived in my office, a scared young girl of 17 and now you've blossomed into a beautiful young woman before my very eyes.

I realise you potential Agent Tonks,

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody

Two nights after Moody's death, Tonks sat in the darkened window of her parents' house. As she reread the letter he'd given her the day of her graduation from the Auror Academy, the tears finally came. From behind her came a soothing sound as Lupin wrapped his arms around her. Together they sat, lost in memories of a man that had taught them more then he'd ever realise.


	39. Now It's Your Turn

**Now It's Your Turn**

My dear son,

I know you've always felt like you're stuck in the middle with your sisters. When they fought, they'd both complain to you about the other, when one of them did something amazing, the other often got praised as well. Now that you've taken this job, it's your turn to be praised.

I know that you wanted to be a writer for many years, until you realised that your talents (and passions for that matter) lay in teaching. So, you handed the crown to your cousin and look where that's gotten him. He has a fabulous job at the Daily Prophet, and now it's your turn to get everything you ever wanted.

I know you've decided to be the bachelor uncle of the family, much like your Uncle Charlie. The thing is, it wasn't a decision he made on his own, and he never married because the only girl he ever wanted was taken, in more ways than one. I know you think that you'll never find love, I used to think that myself until your mother entered my life. Your turn will come.

I know your favourite uncle is Percy. You think he's selfless and kind, two qualities you wish you had, and when you told him that you wanted to be just like him, it was one of the proudest nights of his life. He provided you with an ideal, he led by example, and now that Vic's had her baby, it's your turn.

I know your favourite teacher at Hogwarts was Professor Binns, because he'd actually provide constructive criticism on all essays, which helped many students (yourself and Hugo included) realise what path they were truly meant to follow. He helped you all realise your true calling. Now it's your turn to be the teacher.

Love always,

Dad

Louis reread the letter that had arrived from his father that morning. He smiled, then slipped it into his pocket as Neville stood and began addressing the students.

"And finally, it is with great sadness that I announce that Professor Binns has finally moved along. We are pleased to announce his replacement is one of our old students. Please join me in welcoming Professor Louis Weasley."

Louis stood, blushing slightly as the students applauded. It had taken years, but he'd finally gotten to the place he'd always wanted to be. It was his turn now.


	40. We're With You All The Way

**A/N:** Good evening all. Yes it is evening here in Australia land. I'm writing this note at the beginning of this chapter to announce that it's the last one I will ever post in this story. As I write you this message a little piece of me is dying inside. Anyway, please read and then feel free to review.

**We're With You All The Way**

**31****st**** August 2016**

_To our dearest, most cherished friend-_

Correction. To our completely idiotic friend-

_To our wonderful, loyal friend-_

Still not right. To our complete and utter prat of a friend-

_Dear Harry_

Agreed. Dear Harry,

_I know you never told us you were going to the Forest because you couldn't face having to say goodbye to us. You knew we'd insist upon coming with you, but you couldn't bring us into the danger, you couldn't make us face what was coming. You idiot is all I can say to that. We told you years ago. We're with you every single step of the way, no matter how hard or high it might be._

My turn now.

I know you battled with yourself inside for months about your feelings for Ginny. You thought I'd hate you. I second her vote. You idiot. Why would I hate you for that? She's my sister and I love her dearly, and you're my best friend. If there's anyone in the world I'd trust more than me to care for her, it was you. When it came to you loving her, I was with you all the way.

_I've taken the pen off him again now._

_I know how hard it was for you, that Christmas in Godric's Hollow. I wish I could have said or done something, anything to help. I know how much your heart broke, standing in that graveyard, looking at the ruins of your family. I wish I could have made you see that you'll always have at least one family member by your side. You've got a sister in me until the end of time. Whether you like it or not. I'm with you all the way through this crazy walk of life._

Yeesh, I think I might be sick.

I know how truly betrayed you felt when I left. I know you hated me, and all I can say in return is that I hated myself. I still do. I made you a promise, and I broke it that day. For that I apologise, and promise you that from this moment on, I'll never leave your side (within reason, I mean I won't be following you around until the end of eternity, I have got better things to do with my time after all). If you still want me, I'm with you all the way.

_What was that about being sick?_

_I know you feel like what happened at Malfoy Manor was your fault. You think that if you hadn't said his name, they wouldn't have caught us, and I wouldn't have gotten hurt. Honestly Harry, the world doesn't revolve around you. Get over it. Need I remind you that if we hadn't been caught we'd never have figured out where the Horcruxes were? Thank you for admitting that I'm right. Also, I'd like to point out that I got myself into it. I made friends with you two, and rather stupidly promised that I'd stick by you through thick or thin. _

Wow, why don't you tell him how you really feel?

I know you blame yourself for all the deaths in the war, especially Fred's. There's really nothing you could have done about it. Believe me; I thought about it a lot. So many times, every night in my dreams, we saved him, but we lost you in his place. There's nothing we could have done for any of them. Besides, they aren't really gone. They're out their somewhere, laughing at our mistakes, watching out for us. They're with us every step of the way.

_Wow, that's incredibly deep._

See, I have a bigger emotional range than you thought.

_Yes, yes, we know. _

_I know you went back the day after the battle for the Resurrection Stone. I also know that you found it, but couldn't use it. You didn't use it, because you didn't think you'd ever be able to stop. Instead, you placed it back exactly where you'd found it, in the hopes that one day you'd get hold of it again, in the hopes that when that day came you'd know what you wanted to do with it. I truly hope that day comes Harry and if you need me to, I'll stand beside you. I'll be with you all the way._

You never told me about that.

I know that you cried the day of my wedding. Don't try to deny it. I was there, I saw you. Don't worry; Mum and Jean were absolutely inconsolable. You're secret's safe with us. Besides, we cried at yours, so we're in the same boat really. We're stuck with each other all the way.

_Oh, Harry, you cried? You really cried?_

_I know you'll always like Ron slightly better than me. I completely understand that, I really do. If it ever seems like I don't, it's because I'm jealous. But I really do understand. He was after all, your first real friend (excluding Hagrid) in the wizarding world. He has truly been with you all the way._

Huh, way to tell it like it is.

I know that the scariest moments of your life was the time you were in the lake looking for me. You were so sure you were going to lose me forever, and you couldn't imagine the rest of your life without me in it. It scared you greatly that you might have to face the world without me with you.

_I bet he's sorry he found you now. _That's harsh. Probably true though. _Anyway, the reason we're writing you this letter. _Let's face it; it's more of a novel now. _As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the reason we've written you this is that tomorrow morning it'll be 25 years since our first train journey. _Has it really been 25 years? I thought we were just writing this because we liked him. _Yes, it's been 25 years; I've told you that a million times already. Anyway, Happy Anniversary Harry. _We're with you every step of the way.

_From the people who know you best,_

And love you just the same,

_Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley_

_Sister to the Chosen Boy Who Scored_

Ronald Bilius Weasley

The Thing You'd Miss The Most

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I honestly could not think of a better way to end it then a letter to Harry, and who else would write to Harry but Ron and Hermione? Well, this is goodbye, at least to this story, I'm about to click the 'Complete' button. I assure you I plan to continue on my other stories now that this one is done and dusted. I hope you enjoyed reading these letters as much as I enjoyed writing them.


End file.
